<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jewellery by natural_born_loser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644356">Jewellery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_born_loser/pseuds/natural_born_loser'>natural_born_loser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Millonaire Ymir, One Shot, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), model reader, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natural_born_loser/pseuds/natural_born_loser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a model hired as a famous millionaire's date for a dinner party. She assumes you're just a superficial boring pretty face, but quickly begins to change her mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jewellery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ymir, please just cooperate this once." she hears her manager's voice behind her. She rolls her eyes, not wanting to deal with this. Being a famous millionaire had its perks, but the dating scandals and boring dinner parties weren't some of them.<br/>
<br/>
"I got you a pretty model, all you have to do is stand next to her and chit chat a little for the evening!" she yells, getting frustrated at her stubborn behaviour. "It'll get all the men off your back, and it'll confirm the annoying rumours about your sexuality - it's easily killing two birds with one stone. I am begging you to cooperate."<br/>
<br/>
Ymir sighs. As much as she hated to admit it, her manager was right. She was constantly dealing with rejecting advances from men and said rejections gave the media plenty of gossip material, causing numerous rumours to rise about her. Some thought she was seeing someone privately and were desperate to find out who, others were convinced she was a lesbian. The latter were correct, but that didn't really matter - both got plenty of money from their stories, and both were equally annoying.</p><p>Either way, Ymir knew her manager won't stop pestering her until she agrees to cooperate, so she does.<br/>
<br/>
"Fine." she says. "But don't expect me to be unnecessarily nice or lie to her. Tell her what the deal is and tell her not to be fucking annoying."<br/>
<br/>
"One step ahead of you"<br/>
<br/>
"When do I meet her?" Ymir asks, rolling her eyes to make it clear she wasn't thrilled about any of this.</p><p>Her manager ignores her attitude.<br/>
<br/>
"In about.." she manager looks at the watch on her wrist. "Twenty minutes."<br/>
<br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
You walk into the tall, glass building to talk to the receptionist. She makes a quick call and tells you the woman who hired you, Ms. Braus will be down in a minute to escort you up. As you sit on the shiny leather couch and wait, you try your best to resist the urge to get up and run away. You never wanted to be one of these girls, given away as jewellery to disgusting millionaires, and yet here you were. Your manager practically forced it onto you, insisting that all other girls in your agency got rejected and you were in no position to decline.<br/>
<br/>
Luckily, your employer doesn't give you too much time to change your mind, because you're pulled out of your thoughts when you notice a tall, classy looking woman in work attire walking towards you.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello, you must be Y/n L/n. I am Sasha Braus, I spoke with you on the phone to give you the details of the job." she says, extending her hand for you to shake.<br/>
<br/>
You take her hand with a polite smile. "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you."<br/>
<br/>
"The pleasure is all mine. Follow me upstairs, Ymir is waiting to meet you." she says. You follow her into the elevator while she gives you all the details - what you'll be wearing, when it will be delivered, what you're supposed to do etcetera. She's just about finished talking when you step out the elevator.<br/>
<br/>
"Now, just a little bit of a warning. Our boss is a little..." her voice trails off, as if she's searching for the correct way to say what she's about to say.</p><p>You get scared, knowing what's coming. She's about to tell you her boss is a little touchy, might wanna keep the act up even when you're alone, she'll ask you to comply and she'll remind you of how much you're being paid - this is what you were afraid of.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I guess you'll see for yourself. I don't wanna scare you off." she chuckles, and you chuckle back, desperately trying to hide the nervousness in your voice.</p><p>She knocks on the door, and you hear an oddly feminine sounding "come in" from inside.<br/>
<br/>
You take a breath, brace yourself and walk in.</p><p>However, when you look at the person sitting behind the desk, they don't look like what you expected. It's at that point that you realize that at no point during the discussion did anyone take the time to inform you of the gender, age or overall appearance of this person. Because sitting in the chair where you expected to see a creepy middle aged man, you see a young woman. An attractive and extremely well put together woman.<br/>
<br/>
She dismisses her manager with one quick wave of her hand and you see her give the woman behind the chair a look of warning before she excuses herself.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as she's out the door, the woman gets up from her chair and extends her hand out for you to shake. "My name is Ymir." she says simply.<br/>
<br/>
You take her hand and give her a polite smile. "I'm Y/n L/n, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."<br/>
<br/>
Ymir sighs and gets back in her chair, you stand in front of her.</p><p>"I don't really get what we're supposed to do here" she says and you're a little taken aback by her relaxed and honest behaviour. "I'm not interested in being a sugar mommy for some brat that got everything handed to her for having a pretty face, so don't expect that. I expect you to stay by my side during the dinner party, keep your mouth shut unless you absolutely have to open it and take your money and leave once it's over."<br/>
<br/>
You feel a little conflicted. You're glad you're both on the same page, but at the same time you're offended that she's making these rude assumptions. But then again, most people do. Either way, you decide to give her a piece of your mind.<br/>
<br/>
"How disappointing. You didn't strike me as the type of person to make these types of assumptions." you say, and she raises an eyebrow. This would be the perfect time to stop talking, and yet you can't seem to stop yourself.</p><p>“You have me all figured out, don’t you? I’m boring and superficial. I’ve never read a book in my life and I’ve had everything handed to me for free because I’m attractive, and how dare I take it? It’s either that, or I’m the most perfect creature in the world, right? And you get all of that based on the way I look and what I do. But you're wrong. I am just a regular person whose job happens to require a little more obvious superficiality than most. You do all the things I do, except you do them differently.”</p><p>You pause for a second and sigh. </p><p>“If I wanted a sugar mommy, Ms. Ymir, I could get one much easier than this. You don't need to worry." you give her a polite, yet obviously fake smile.</p><p>Once you've finished your little speech, you wonder if you've overstepped the line. You figure you don't really mind though, you didn't really want this job in the first place. You'll get into a little trouble with your manager but you can deal with that. Ymir, however, doesn't look like she's about to fire you. She looks like she's desperately trying to conceal that she's impressed. After a few seconds of Ymir silently analyzing you, you speak up.<br/>
<br/>
"If there's nothing else you'd like to add, I believe we can end this here." you say.<br/>
<br/>
"I like your honestly." she says, as if that's the conclusion she made from the full body analysis she just did on you. "You're dismissed. I'll see you on the night of the dinner." she says, clearly not feeling the need to dignify your rant with a response, so you simply exit the room with another polite smile.</p><p>You're not sure how you feel when you leave the room. You don't regret giving her a piece of your mind, and yet you can't help the disappointment you feel at her lack of response. You're not sure why, but part of you feels like not even she meant the words that were coming out of her mouth.</p><p><br/>
-<br/>
<br/>
The night of the party comes far too quick for you. You got lucky that the person who you'll be accompanying isn't a creepy middle aged man, but you know you're about to spend the night in a room full of them and you're not sure what to expect.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop shaking your leg." Ymir tells you, as you sit across from her in her limousine.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry." you say, only then noticing that you're doing it.<br/>
<br/>
Ymir looks at you for a second, but you pretend you don't notice and look out the window desperately trying not to fidget.<br/>
<br/>
"Why the hell did you even take the job if you were gonna act like a teenager on her first date." she says, and you expect nothing less of her. "Relax."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm fine." you insist. "It's just a bad habit."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, right." she scoffs, you decide to ignore it.<br/>
<br/>
When the limousine stops outside the fancy hotel, Ymir exits first and opens the door for you. She takes your lightly trembling hand and helps you get out of the expensive looking car. There are a few paparazzi outside, but nothing too scary, after all, you're used to cameras.<br/>
<br/>
As you enter the grand hotel, a waiter immediately walks over to you, offering you both a glass of champagne. You both happily take one.<br/>
<br/>
"Drinking on the job, shame on you." Ymir teases. </p><p>You appreciate the joke, as it helps you loosen up a bit.<br/>
<br/>
You walk around with Ymir, greeting everyone with her. You generally keep quiet, only talking occasionally to introduce yourself or chuckle lightly at the casual jokes people make. So far, you've mostly talked to young and polite people who Ymir seems to at least tolerate. One of them she even seemed to be friends with, a short blonde girl named Historia, who seems far too nice and innocent to be in this room.<br/>
<br/>
You realise that's about to change, however, when Ymir lets out a light groan and a "Brace yourself." and you turn and notice a man walking towards you with a creepy smile on his face.<br/>
<br/>
"Ymir, how lovely to see you here." he says.<br/>
<br/>
"Likewise, Zackly." she says, although her voice lacks any enthusiasm.<br/>
<br/>
"I see you've brought company" he says, turning his attention to you. That's your cue to introduce yourself.<br/>
<br/>
"My name is Y/n L/n, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Zackly." you say, extending your hand for him to shake. He holds your hand longer than socially acceptable, and you try your best to ignore his thumb lightly stroking it.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, Ymir," he says, not taking his eyes off you, you begin to grow uncomfortable. "I've heard you're very generous." his hand moves to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and stroke your cheek with his thumb. "I've heard you like to... share." he says.<br/>
<br/>
"You heard wrong." she says. "In fact, I'm very greedy and possessive of what's mine."<br/>
<br/>
Obviously, that's not enough for him, because he doesn't retract his hand, just moves it down from your cheek to lightly graze your shoulder, playing with the spaghetti straps of your silk dress.<br/>
<br/>
"It seems you didn't get the message, Zackly, so let me spell it out for you." she says.</p><p>This time, the man turns his head to look at her with a puzzled look on his face, but his hand still in place.</p><p>"Get your filthy hand off my girlfriend right now." <br/>
<br/>
At that, Zackly retracts his hand. You silently sigh in relief.<br/>
<br/>
"Have a pleasant night." she says, then gently grabs your hand and walks away, leaving the man standing there, angry and confused at what had just happened.<br/>
<br/>
"You can fucking relax now." says Ymir, once far enough away. It's only then that you realise you've been squeezing her hand way too tightly and clinging onto her arm.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry." you say and loosen your grip. She eyes you for a second while you desperately try to pull yourself together. You know you shouldn't be as bothered by this as you are and yet you can't help it. Ymir notices your struggle.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, this place is boring." she says. "Let's get out of here." she starts walking away. When she notices you're not following her and instead standing around confused, she turns around.</p><p>"Do you need a formal invitation, princess?" she mocks. You roll your eyes and ignore the butterflies in your stomach at her nickname and catch up to her.<br/>
<br/>
You follow Ymir along hallways and up stairs for what feels like an eternity. Eventually, you end up on a beautiful balcony, looking up at the stars. </p><p>It's a little too chilly out for your thin sleeveless dress, so you shiver a little as you lean against the cold cement railing and look up.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you." you say, not daring to look Ymir in the eye.<br/>
<br/>
She scoffs. "Don't get ahead of yourself." she says. "I only did that because I have a personal grudge against that Zackly asshole. Any other creep and I would've let you fend for yourself, which we both know you wouldn't be able to do, but it would be entertaining to watch for sure."<br/>
<br/>
You're silent for a moment, mostly not believing that she just said all of that. Once you've processed it, though, you can't help but laugh. Every single word that had just come out of Ymir's mouth was a complete lie and you know it.<br/>
<br/>
"Is that really what you think Ymir?" you ask, finally gaining the courage to look her in the eye. "But I did a pretty good job defending myself from you. I can't imagine creepy middle aged men to be harder than that, I deal with those on a regular basis. Creepy photographers, random dudes on the subway, weird millionaires - they're all the same, don't you think?"<br/>
<br/>
Ymir looks a little impressed, and yet the only thing that comes out of her mouth is a scoff and a "Yeah, alright." as she looks away from you and back at the stars.</p><p>You're both silent, but neither of you feels awkward. You wonder what Ymir is thinking about in those moments. You wonder what she thinks of you. You're certain it isn't the things she says as you can tell those are complete lies most of the time, but that still hardly gives you any clue as to what her true feelings are.</p><p>Before you can get too deep into that train of thought, you're pulled out of it by Ymir resting her suit jacket it on your shoulders. You consider teasing her about it, making some kind of joke, but decide against it, instead just deciding to enjoy her subtle display of affection.</p><p>You speak up again after a few moments of silence.</p><p>"Honestly, Ymir, I'm just glad you're not one of them." you say, once again keeping your gaze averted. "I don't blame you for judging me, I judge girls in my position too. But we don't have a choice. And I'm just glad that I'm spending the evening on a balcony with a bold and outspoken woman and not in some weird old man's hotel room." you pause for a second. "So pretend you're too cool for me all you want, I don't mind." you chuckle. </p><p>Ymir moves closer to you and takes your chin in her hand, forcing you to look at her. "So stick around then" she says, looking directly into your eyes, your faces mere inches apart.<br/>
<br/>
You only manage to let out a weak "What?"<br/>
<br/>
"I might have misjudged you." she admits. "If you were to stick around, I wouldn't mind. There's a lot of dinner parties to go to." she pauses for a second, then releases your chin. "Sasha's probably gonna try to get you to go to more of these shitty parties with me anyways, so I'm just making her job easier." she says.</p><p>You chuckle again, once again noticing the pattern in the way Ymir talks to you. You can only assume she talks to everyone like this, spewing out lies that make her sound cold and indifferent. You wonder if anyone else sees through her lies.<br/>
<br/>
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you enjoy spending time with me." you chuckle<br/>
<br/>
"Good thing you know better then, princess." is the only response you get.</p><p>"Well, in that case, I'll give Sasha a break and stay." you reply</p><p>You're not sure why you decide to stay when only a few hours earlier you were dreading spending as little as an hour at this dinner party, but as you tell her your final answer and later sign the contract with her overjoyed manager, you don't feel afraid or regretful at all. You're just simply curious as to how this might go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="yj6qo">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="adL">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!</p><p>This is a one shot, but I have a part two that I will probably post soon.<br/>I'm new to writing stuff like this so I know I have a lot of room for improvement but nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed! :D<br/>All comments are welcomed!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>